de_kerk_van_almachtige_god_kennen_lerenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
God beschikt over het lot van de gehele mensheid
Als leden van het menselijk ras en toegewijde christenen, is het de verantwoordelijkheid en plicht van ons allemaal om onze geest en lichaam op te offeren voor de volbrenging van Gods opdracht, want ons hele wezen kwam van God, en het bestaat dankzij de soevereiniteit van God. Als onze geesten en lichamen niet voor Gods opdracht zijn en niet voor de rechtvaardiging van de mensheid, dan zijn onze zielen hen die als martelaren gestorven zijn voor Gods opdracht onwaardig, en te meer God, die ons alles gegeven heeft, onwaardig. God heeft deze wereld geschapen, Hij heeft deze mensheid geschapen, en was ook de architect van de klassieke Griekse cultuur en menselijke beschaving. Alleen God troost deze mensheid, en alleen God zorgt dag en nacht voor deze mensheid. Menselijke ontwikkeling en vooruitgang is onscheidbaar van de soevereiniteit van God, en de geschiedenis en toekomst van de mensheid zijn onlosmakelijk met het ontwerp van God verweven. Als je een ware christen bent dan zul je zeker geloven dat de opkomst en ondergang van elk land of natie volgens het ontwerp van God verloopt. God alleen kent het lot van een land of natie, en God alleen beschikt over het verloop van deze mensheid. Als de mensheid een goed lot wil hebben, als een land een goed lot wil hebben, dan moet de mens in aanbidding naar God toe buigen, zich bekeren en zich blootgeven aan God, want anders zal het lot en de bestemming van de mensheid onvermijdelijk in een catastrofe eindigen. Denk eens terug aan de tijd van de ark van Noach: de mensheid was enorm verdorven, was van Gods zegening afgedwaald, werd niet meer door God verzorgd, en was de beloften van God verloren. Ze leefden in duisternis, zonder het licht van God. En dus werden zij losbandig van aard en verloren ze zichzelf in gruwelijk verderf. Dat soort mensen konden niet langer de belofte van God ontvangen; ze waren niet in staat om van het gezicht van God te zien, of om Gods stem te horen, want zij hadden God verlaten, hadden alles wat Hij hen gegeven had van zich afgeworpen en waren de lessen die Hij hen geleerd had vergeten. Hun hart dwaalde verder en verder van God af, en omdat dit gebeurde werden zij verdorven, achterlijk en onmenselijk, en werden steeds kwaadaardiger. Zodoende naderden zij de dood steeds meer, en werden onderworpen aan de woede en straf van God. Alleen Noach aanbad God en ging het kwaad uit de weg, en was zo in staat om de stem van God te horen en de instructies van God te horen. Hij bouwde de ark volgens de instructies van Gods woord en verzamelde alle soorten van levende wezens. En op die manier, toen alle voorbereidingen waren getroffen, liet God Zijn vernietiging los op de wereld. Alleen Noach en de zeven leden van zijn gezin overleefden de vernietiging, want Noach aanbad Jehova en ging het kwaad uit de weg. Kijk nu eens naar de huidige tijd: zulke rechtvaardige mensen zoals Noach, die God konden aanbidden en het kwaad uit de weg konden gaan, bestaan niet meer. Maar God is de mensheid nog steeds genadig, en vergeeft de mensheid in dit laatste tijdperk. God zoekt mensen die naar Zijn verschijning verlangen. Hij zoekt hen die in staat zijn om Zijn woorden te horen, hen die Zijn opdracht niet vergeten zijn en hun hart en hun lichaam aan Hem opofferen. Hij zoekt hen die zo gehoorzaam zijn als jonge kinderen en geen weerstand aan Hem bieden. Als jouw toewijding aan God niet gehinderd of beïnvloed wordt, dan zal God je gunstig beschouwen en zal je Zijn zegeningen geven. Als je een hoge positie hebt of een eerbare reputatie, over veel kennis beschikt, veel bezittingen hebt, en gesteund wordt door veel mensen, maar deze dingen je niet weerhouden om God te benaderen om Zijn roeping en Zijn opdracht te accepteren, om te doen wat God van je vraagt, dan zal alles wat je doet van het grootste belang zijn op aarde en het meest rechtvaardige der mensheid. Als je de roeping van God verwerpt in het belang van status en je eigen doelen, dan zal alles wat je doet vervloekt zijn en zelfs veracht door God. Misschien ben je president, of wetenschapper, een voorganger of een ouderling, maar het maakt niet uit hoe hoog je functie is, als je in je doen en laten op je kennis en vaardigheden rekent dan zul je altijd falen, en zul je altijd verstoken zijn van de zegeningen van God, want God accepteert geen van je daden, en Hij staat niet toe dat je carrière een rechtvaardige is, en accepteert niet dat je werkt ten gunste van de mensheid. Hij zal zeggen dat alles wat je doet bedoeld is om de kennis en macht van de mensheid te gebruiken om de mens de bescherming van God te ontnemen, en om de zegeningen van God te ontkrachten. Hij zal zeggen dat je de mensheid naar de duisternis leidt, richting de dood en naar de aanvang van een bandeloos bestaan waarin de mens God en Zijn zegening verloren is. Toen de mens voor het eerst sociale wetenschappen had, werd zijn verstand vervuld van kennis en wetenschap. Toen werden kennis en wetenschap gereedschappen om de mens te regeren, en bleef er niet genoeg ruimte over voor de mens om God te aanbidden, waren er geen gunstige omstandigheden meer voor de aanbidding van God. De positie van God zakte steeds verder weg in het hart van de mens. De wereld in het hart van de mens zonder God is donker, leeg en hopeloos. En zodoende stonden vele sociale wetenschappers op, en geschiedkundigen en politici om de theorieën van de sociale wetenschap en van de menselijke evolutie uit te leggen en andere theorieën die afdoen aan de waarheid dat God de mens geschapen heeft, om het hart van de mens te vullen. En zo zijn er steeds minder mensen die geloven dat God alles geschapen heeft en komen er steeds meer die geloven in de evolutietheorie. Steeds meer mensen beschouwen de documentatie van de werken van God en Zijn woorden van het Oude Testament als mythen en legenden. Mensen worden onverschillig van hart inzake de waardigheid en grootsheid van God, het gegeven dat God bestaat en het hoogste gezag heeft over alle dingen. Het overleven van de mensheid en het lot van landen en naties is niet langer belangrijk voor hen. De mens leeft in een holle wereld en maakt zich alleen maar druk over eten, drinken en het nastreven van plezier ... Weinig mensen nemen het initiatief om uit te zoeken waar God vandaag de dag Zijn werk doet, of om te zien hoe Hij de bestemming van de mens organiseert en daarover beschikt. En zodoende raakt de menselijke beschaving onbewust steeds minder in staat om aan de wensen van de mensen te voldoen, en er zijn zelfs veel mensen van mening dat op aarde levende mensen minder gelukkig zijn dan zij die heengegaan zijn. Zelfs mensen uit landen die ooit een hoge beschaving hadden uiten zulke grieven. Want zonder het leiderschap van God maakt het niet uit hoezeer leiders en sociologen hun hersenen laten kraken om de menselijke beschaving te behouden: het baat niet. Niemand kan de leegte in een mensenhart vullen want niemand kan de plaats innemen van het leven, en geen enkele sociale theorie kan de mens bevrijden van de leegte waaraan hij lijdt. Wetenschap, kennis, vrijheid, democratie, vrije tijd, comfort; deze zijn maar een tijdelijke verademing. Zelfs met deze dingen zal de mens onvermijdelijk zondigen en de ongerechtigheden van de samenleving betreuren. Deze dingen kunnen niet de hunkeringen en verlangens van de mens om onderzoek te doen verzachten, omdat de mens door God gemaakt is en de zinloze opofferingen en zoektochten van de mens alleen maar meer onrust kunnen voortbrengen. De mens zal in een constante staat van angst leven, hij zal niet weten hoe hij de toekomst van de mensheid tegemoet kan treden, of hoe hij de weg naar de toekomst aan zal kunnen. De mens zal zelfs angst gaan voelen voor wetenschap en kennis, en nog banger worden van de leegte in zijn binnenste. In deze wereld, ongeacht of je in een vrij land woont of in een land zonder mensenrechten, ben je compleet machteloos om aan het lot van de mensheid te ontsnappen. Of je nu regeert of geregeerd wordt, je kunt echt niet ontsnappen aan het verlangen om het lot, de raadselen en de bestemming van de mensheid te onderzoeken. Nog minder ben je in staat om te ontsnappen aan de vervreemdende sensatie van leegte. Dit soort fenomenen, die heel gewoon zijn voor de gehele mensheid, worden door sociologen sociale fenomenen genoemd, maar geen groot mens kan naar voren treden om die problemen op te lossen. De mens is tenslotte maar een mens. Geen enkel mens kan de plaats innemen van God in het leven. De mensheid heeft niet alleen behoefte aan een rechtvaardige samenleving waarin iedereen goed gevoed, gelijk en vrij is, maar ook aan de redding van God en Zijn levensvoorzieningen aan hen. Alleen wanneer de mens de redding van God en Zijn levensvoorzieningen ontvangt kunnen de benodigdheden, de drang om te onderzoeken, en de spirituele leegte van de mens worden opgelost. Als de mensen van een land of natie niet in staat zijn om de redding en zorg van God te ontvangen, dan bewandelt zo’n land of natie de weg naar de ondergang, naar de duisternis, en zal door God worden vernietigd. Misschien is jouw land momenteel welvarend, maar als je je mensen toelaat om van God af te dwalen, dan zal je land steeds meer de zegeningen van God mislopen. De beschaving van je land zal steeds meer onder de voet worden gelopen, en weldra zullen de mensen tegen God opstaan en de hemel vervloeken. En zo zal het lot van een land onbewust worden geruïneerd. God zal machtige naties laten opstaan om de landen die God vervloekt heeft onder handen te nemen, en misschien zelfs van de aardbodem te laten verdwijnen. De opkomst en ondergang van een land hangt ermee samen of haar leiders God aanbidden, en of zij hun mensen dichter tot God brengen en ze Hem laten aanbidden. En toch, in dit laatste tijdperk, omdat de mensen die God waarlijk zoeken en aanbidden steeds zeldzamer zijn, verschaft God speciale genade aan landen waarin het christendom de staatsreligie is. Hij brengt ze samen om een relatief rechtvaardige partij te vormen, terwijl atheïstische landen, of die landen die niet de ware God aanbidden, de tegenstanders worden van de rechtvaardige partij. Op deze manier heeft God niet alleen een plaats in de mensheid van waaruit Hij Zijn werk kan doen, maar heeft Hij ook landen tot Zijn beschikking die een rechtvaardig gezag kunnen uitoefenen, om zodoende landen die weerstand bieden aan God sancties en beperkingen op te leggen. Toch, ondanks dit alles, zijn er niet meer mensen die naar voren komen om God te aanbidden, want de mens is te ver van Hem afgedwaald, en God is te lang afwezig geweest in de gedachten van de mens. Op aarde blijven alleen landen die rechtvaardigheid uitoefenen en weerstand bieden aan onrechtvaardigheid. Maar dit is verre van de wensen van God, want geen enkele regering staat God toe om aan het hoofd te staan van hun volk, en geen enkele politieke partij zal haar mensen bijeenroepen om God te aanbidden. God heeft Zijn rechtmatige plaats in het hart van elk land, elke natie, elke regeringspartij en zelfs het hart van elk mens verloren. Ook al bestaan er rechtvaardige invloeden in de wereld, een regering waarbij God geen plaatst heeft in het hart van de mensheid is fragiel. Zonder de zegen van God zal het politieke strijdperk een chaos worden die gemakkelijk aangevallen kan worden. Om zonder de zegen van God te leven is voor de mens als leven zonder zonneschijn. Ongeacht hoe ijverig regeringsleiders aan hun volk bijdragen, ongeacht hoeveel rechtvaardige conferenties de mensen beleggen, niets van dat alles zal dingen veranderen of het lot van de mensheid wijzigen. De mens gelooft dat een land waarin mensen gevoed en gekleed zijn, waarin ze vreedzaam samenleven, een goed land is en een goede leiding heeft. Maar God denkt van niet. Hij gelooft dat een land waarin niemand Hem aanbidt er een is dat Hij zal vernietigen. De gedachtegang van de mens verschilt te veel van die van God. Als een staatshoofd God niet aanbidt, dan is het lot van dat land tragisch en het land zal geen bestemming hebben. God doet niet mee met de politiek van mensen, maar het lot van een land of natie wordt bestuurd door God. God bestuurt deze wereld en het hele heelal. Het lot van de mens en het plan van God zijn nauw verbonden, en geen enkel mens, land of natie is van de soevereiniteit van God ontheven. Als de mens zijn lot wil kennen moet hij voor God verschijnen. God zal hen die Hem volgen en aanbidden laten gedijen, en zal hen die zich tegen Hem verzetten en Hem afwijzen in verval doen geraken en laten uitsterven. Denk aan de scene in de Bijbel waarin God Sodom vernietigde, en denk ook aan hoe Lots vrouw een zoutpilaar werd. Herinner je je hoe de mensen van Ninevé zich in zak en as bekeerden van hun zonden, en denk aan wat er gebeurde nadat de Joden Jezus aan het kruis nagelden, 2000 jaar geleden. De Joden werden verdreven uit Israël en vluchtten naar alle landen van de wereld. Velen werden gedood, en de hele Joodse staat onderging een nooit eerder vertoonde intensiteit van vernietiging. Ze hadden God aan het kruis genageld — een gruwelijke misdaad begaan — en Gods gezindheid geprovoceerd. Ze moesten voor hun daden betalen, en de consequenties van hun handelen ondergaan. Ze veroordeelden God, verwierpen God, en daarom hadden ze maar één lot: ze werden gestraft door God. Dit is de bittere consequentie en rampspoed die hun leiders voor hun land en natie veroorzaakt hadden. Heden ten dage is God naar de aarde teruggekeerd om Zijn werk te doen. Zijn eerste halte is de grote verzameling van dictatoriale regeerders: China, het onwankelbare bolwerk van atheïsme. Door Zijn wijsheid en macht heeft God een groep mensen verzameld. In dit tijdperk wordt Hij op alle manieren door China’s regeringspartij opgejaagd, en onderworpen aan groot lijden, zonder een plaats te hebben om Zijn hoofd te laten rusten of een schuilplaats te kunnen vinden. Ondanks dit gaat God verder met het werk dat Hij van plan is te doen: Hij verheft Zijn stem en verspreidt het evangelie. Niemand kan de almacht van God peilen. In China, een land dat God als vijand beschouwt, is God nooit opgehouden met Zijn werk. In plaats daarvan hebben meer mensen Zijn werk en woord geaccepteerd, want God doet wat Hij kan om elk menselijk individu te redden. Wij vertrouwen dat geen enkel land of machthebber in de weg kan staan van wat God wil bereiken. Zij die Gods werk dwarsbomen, zich tegen het woord van God verzetten, het plan van God verstoren of bemoeilijken zullen uiteindelijk door God worden gestraft. Wie het werk van God tart zal naar de hel worden gestuurd; elk land dat het werk van God tart zal worden vernietigd; elke natie die opstaat om zich tegen het werk van God te keren zal van de aardbodem worden weggevaagd, en zal niet meer bestaan. Ik heb het dringende verzoek aan de mensen van alle landen, naties en zelfs industrieën om te luisteren naar de stem van God, om het werk van God te aanschouwen, om aandacht te geven aan het lot van de mensheid, om zodoende van God de allerheiligste te maken, de meest eerbare, de allerhoogste en het enige onderwerp van aanbidding voor de mensheid, en om toe te staan dat de gehele mensheid onder de zegening van God leeft, net zoals de afstammelingen van Abraham onder de belofte van Jehova leefden, en net zoals Adam en Eva, die oorspronkelijk gemaakt waren door God, leefden in de Hof van Eden. Het werk van God is als machtige, aanzwellende golven. Niemand kan Hem tegenhouden en niemand kan Zijn voetstappen stoppen. Alleen zij die zorgvuldig naar Zijn woorden luisteren, en die naar Hem zoeken en dorsten, kunnen Zijn voetstappen volgen en Zijn belofte ontvangen. Zij die dat niet doen zullen worden onderworpen aan overweldigende rampspoed en welverdiende straf.